The apple doesn't fall far from the tree
by KinkyEyepatchShit
Summary: It's been seven years since Kyo won. Now, Yuya recalls some of the events that lead to her current situation. Married with a child, the blond bounty huntress is trying to get through each chaotic day, while fending off annoying allies, and pesky neighbors


Disclaimer: I do not own any Samurai Deeper Kyo characters or anything.

That damn plot bunny bit me today. It's in the near future. Shiina Yuya's young son Kenji tells her about his day at his lessons. Now im not sure about the whole school thing back then, so im sorry it's not that accurate to the history. Here it is. And YES I kno the title is lame and cliché. Im not creative with titles. I'm just gonna get this over with.

**The Apple doesn't Fall far from the Tree**

The blond haired woman walks down the street of the city, relishing in the bright sunlight filtering in through the clouds above.

It had been at least seven years since Demon Eyes Kyo reclaimed his body, and was convinced not to kill Mibu Kyoshiro, convinced by the blond bounty huntress herself.

Of course, it took quite some convincing on Yuya's part to get Kyo to finally propose. Much bullying, crying, jealousy, sake. Yukimura even came and talked to the crimson haired man. As a result, the two are never allowed to be alone in a room together.

Let's just say, Yukimura will never be the same mentally again. Though he was pretty odd to begin with.

Marriage wasn't all bliss. There were problems, as there are in every marriage.

And then, a few months after they were wed, Yuya was with child.

"You sure didn't waste any time, did you Kyo? I can imagine it wasn't very good, seeing as Yuya-san is a virgin."

Yukimura will never have children. It's not like anyone's disappointed. Yukimura spawn is even worse than Kyo spawn.

Not surprisingly, Kyo wasn't the only one who had a hand in Yukimura's neutering. I'd like to say it was just the hormones getting to the young bounty huntress, but that'd be a down right lie.

"Aw, now Yuya-han will lose her hot body. Time to say hello to the blubber," said Benitora, a disappointed sigh escaping from his lips.

Explaining exactly what happened to the red tiger would be cruel, bloody, and strike fear in to the very hearts of his fangirls. I'll leave it to imagination, if you dare.

Seven years later, we join Yuya as she goes to pick up her young son Kenji from his lesson in town.

The child was showing great progress in sword techniques, and hand-to-hand combat.

Yuya stood outside the small dojo, watching as all the small children rush out into the sun's rays, chattering about their day, and scanning for their parents amidst the adults.

Finally, a small boy with wild red hair and emerald green eyes walks out behind the other children, ignoring a smaller black haired boy who chatted on obliviously to him, a rosey red haired boy grinning along, and a girl with silver hair frowning at them, hands clasped behind her head.

Yuya smiles softly, watching his 'friends' try to get him to lighten up.

When asking why he always acts annoyed with his friends, the child had once replied, "They're not my friends, they're my servants!"

As Yuya burst into laughter, the boy frowns up at his mother, asking her why she was laughing.

"Ask your father, I'm sure he'll tell you all about it," she says.

Now as the boy spots his mother, his face brightens. After a curt farewell, he walks calmly over to the blond and grins, "Hi momma."

"Hey Kenji."

The two start their trek home, "So how was your day? Learn anything new?" asks Yuya.

The redhead nods, "Uh huh. We learned a new sword technique today. And during lunch (A/N I kno this prolly didn't happen back then) Akihiro told Mimi that she'd be flat chested when she was older, and she dumped her bento box on his head. Everyone laughed at him, even sensei."

Yuya smiles, 'leave it to that boy to already be getting into trouble with women, just like his father.'

"What else happened?" asks the blond.

"Hajime said his momma was the prettiest momma in the whole world," chimes the child.

Yuya raises an eyebrow, "Oh really? What did you say?"

Kenji gives her a look as if to say, 'did you really just ask me that?' and 'Are you really that dumb?'

"I said nu uh," he replies.

Yuya nods "Go on." They were getting closer to their home. Hopefully, Yukimura, Benitora and Kyoshiro weren't coming over for a night of drinking.

Now that she thought about it, Kyo never did say they could come. And he always told her to not let them in the house. But Yukimura always just shows up.

"And he said, ya huh," continues the boy. "An I said nu uh, and then he said ya huh."

"Then what happened?" asks Yuya, honestly curious as to how her child solved the problem.

"And then I said nu uh, and I punched him in the stomach," finishes the child.

Yuya blinks, and then stares down at the redhead, at the imploring green eyes gazing up at her.

The blond grins and ruffles his hair, "You did a good job. Just, try not to be so violent."

Kenji frowns, "Stop with the hair," he protests, pulling her hand away, "At least I didn't bite him. I bit Sanosuke yesterday cuz he stepped on my hand when I was picking up my wooden sword."

Yuya tries to keep a stern look on her face, "Kenji, you know it's not right to bite people."

The boy avoids looking into her eyes.

"You could get sick, biting other people like that," continues his mother.

Kenji grins, "I knew you couldn't be mad."

Yuya smiles back as they enter their home, "No. Just don't tell your father. He'll never let me hear the end of this."

They walk into the sitting room, only to be met with a very drunk Benitora, Yukimura grinning like an idiot, a sake jug held in his hand, Kyoshiro giggling like mad, and a very calm Kyo sipping sake from a small cup. Yuya sighs. 'No one can stop Yukimura once he makes up his mind. Not even Demon Eyes Kyo.'

"Ah, Yuya-san. You're looking as beautiful as even. Seems as though your figure is finally returning after seven long years," says the raven haired man.

The blond woman clenches her fists at her sides, 'set a good example for the boy,' she chants in her head.

"Kenji-kun, what did you do in school today?" asks Kyoshiro, sobering up a little.

The little redhead grins and begins his story, "Hajime said his momma was the prettiest momma in the world," chatters the six year old, oblivious to the looks the men shoot at each other. Kyo merely raises' an eyebrow at his wife.

"And I said nu uh and he said ya huh and I said nu uh and he said ya huh and I said nu uh and then I punched him in the stomach," continues the child.

Yukimura starts to laugh, as Benitora chuckles and Kyoshiro has a bemused smile on his face.

Yuya sighs, "I thought I told you not to tell your father," she says.

Kenji frowns, a slight worried look in his eyes, "Are you gonna get in trouble momma?" he reconsiders his question, "Am I?"

"No, I don't think Yuya-han is gonna get in trouble," says Benitora.

The child narrows his eyes, "No one asked you, stupid."

Yuya shakes her head, "Kenji, why don't you go out and play. I'm sure Akihiro is home by now."

The child nods, after hesitantly glancing at his father, and as he leaves he shoots a glare at Benitora.

Yukimura grins, "That boy is really like his father."

"He's violent too," whines Benitora, "Two days ago, he bit me cuz I broke his wooden sword."

Crimson eyes shift to the man, "You broke his sword?" he asks dangerously.

Benitora's eyes widen in fright, "Uhm, uh….uh…" in a rush of motion, he stands, "BYE GOTTA GO SEE YOU LATER!" he shouts as he runs out the door.

Yukimura smiles, "I should go as well. And Kyoshiro-san, Sakuya-san will be worried if you come home drunk."

The brunette nods and stands as well, "Good-bye Yuya-san, Kyo." And they finally leave.

Yuya sighs in relief, "I thought they'd never leave."

Kyo nods, "Me too. That damn Yukimura broke in through the window. I found him in my sake supply," he grumbles.

His wife smiles and takes a seat beside him, leaning her head against his shoulder, "You know, your son really is like you."

Kyo glances at her, "You act like it's a bad thing."

She smirks, "No. Not all the time. You never bit anyone."

It was Kyo's turn to smirk, "Oh really? I see you forgot last night already. Want a reminder?"

Yuya rolls her eyes, "But seriously. We have got to stop that boy from biting people."

"It's kinky," replies Kyo.

"He's six!" protests Yuya.

The redhead grunts, and then shrugs.

Suddenly, they hear a shout from outside,

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!! YUYA-HAN, YOU'RE DEMON CHILD BIT ME!!!!!"

The two take a moment to just stare at the door.

"See what I mean?" asks the blond.

Kyo pauses, "Well. Maybe it'll get rid of them," he suggests.

Yuya nods slowly and strokes her chin with her fingers, "Hmm. I never thought of that. I guess having a kid that scary and violent can be a good thing."

"Of course it's a good thing. Now, ready for a reminder?" asks Kyo seductively.

Yuya grins, "We can't, not when everyone's outside."

Kyo grins and starts nibbling at her ear, "Well. They'll be preoccupied with Benitora's whining. We have some time left. Might as well let things cool down out there."

"Alright," says Yuya, mocking a disappointed sigh. 'Now if only we can get rid of those pesky neighbors. Maybe I can get Kenji to persuade them to act nicer.'

0000000000000000000000000000

End! I know, it was kinda retarded, But I think it was kinda cute. Please read and review, flames will be used to light flamers on fire. Laters.

HotIceRed


End file.
